


When She Made Us Confess

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, M/M, She's Amazing, Tom Holland has a sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Tom's in love with his best friend (again),  except Harrison has a girlfriend. So it's up to Tom's sister to figure out how to resolve the situation with her dramatic older brother.WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. I Don't Like Him, I Love Him.

Madeline Holland’s POV. 

Life as a Holland was chaotic, that’s for sure, but it was fun in so many ways. For one I had four awesome brothers to hang with and you never had to worry about not having someone to go out with, because they were always up for movies. 

Harry was great because he’d always be up to take photos of me, and give me advice on guys. 

Sam made the most amazingly delicious  
food. 

Paddy was the best younger brother anyone could’ve ever asked for and he was definitely my favourite. 

Then there was Tom, honestly I couldn’t be more proud of my older bro, he’d come so far as a person and an actor and he was always the person to go to when something was wrong. There was just one problem with him. 

It’s a long story, so let me explain this. 

Tom, Harry and I moved out of the house a while ago, considering I was 22 (and a half). We shared the apartment with Harrison (tom’s best friend, we’ll get to that in a moment) and Tuwaine another one of our friends. It was nice. The boys usually left me to myself and wanting to be a vet meant I had a lot of studying so when they went out, I would use the quiet time to study. That didn’t mean Tom didn’t give me a full run down every day of every single move Harrison took. 

Like I said before Harrison was Tom’s best friend, except Tom had a massive crush on his best friend and Harrison, had a girlfriend. Don’t get me wrong, she was lovely, her name was Natasha. But I couldn’t help dislike her, every time they kissed and Tom was in the room, giving those eyes. Harrison didn’t invite her around much, but when he did, they tended to get touchy. Tom who was usually a chatty person, went as quiet as Tessa went when she knew it was time for a vet check. 

Tom usually left. 

When Natasha wasn’t there, and it was just him and Haz hanging out, Tom was livelier than a spring lamb. 

_____________

“Maddy come on!” Harry shouted 

“Just wait!!” I yelled back. I grabbed my bag and ran out to meet Harry. Just as I’d run out Harrison pulled up in his car, and Harry pulled me down so he couldn’t see us. Tom came rushing out and threw himself into Harrison’s arms. Harrison caught him, and laughed. 

“Oh god, we have to do something” Harry said. 

“Why?” I asked. 

“Uh, because I might die if I watch those two pine over each other any longer” Harry replied. 

“Ok Harry, hold up, Harrison has a girlfriend” I point out. 

“Maddy…..Harrison’s in love with Tom” Harry replied. 

“Why does he have a girlfriend then?” I asked. 

“Yea, well that’s what we need to figure out” Harry said. 

“And how do you know he’s gay?” I question, but Harry ignores me and stands up, just as Tom has pulled Harrison inside. 

Harry and I end up going for lunch and going through some of our plans for the rest of the weekend. 

“Uh you’re so boring, more studying and then wait for it….MORE STUDYING” Harry complained. 

“Sorry” I joked back. 

“I can hardly spend any time when you anymore” Harry groaned.

“What are we doing now?” I ask my brother and he chuckles. 

“True” he says back. 

“What do you say we get back and see what those idiots are doing” I say and Harry nods and gets up. 

____________

3rd person:

When Maddy and Harry got back, they found Tom curled asleep on Harrison. Harrison watching TV and absentmindedly threading his hand through Tom’s hair. 

Harrison put a finger to his mouth to signal for Harry and Maddy to shush as they walked in and they nodded. 

Tom had obviously been working hard lately, and he’s just finished his recent job on unchartered, so it was no surprise he was tired. The two rushed past, because if Tom woke that would be a disaster. 

Maddy closed the door quickly. 

“Where do you two go?” Tuwaine asked. 

“We went out to escape those two cuddling on the couch” Harry cut in, before his sister could reply. 

Maddy nodded. Harry was right, Tom was lying in Harrison’s lap, mumbling something. Harrison ran another hand gently through his hair and as Tom’s hair fell over his eyes he felt his heart flutter. He knew he was in love with Tom, damn it was obvious to everyone, but he just didn’t know. His feelings were mixed. He knew he could never be with Tom, so drowning his feelings in Natasha seemed the best. Not to mention the fact that people had already begun to suspect things about them being “too close.” Fans would go crazy if they found out. 

But Harrison felt bad, he wasn’t really in love with Natasha and he knew she was committed to their relationship. He felt awful knowing he was doing that to her. She was a young actress with her own small fanbase, and his fans loved her. She was sweet and always treated Harrison well, so he didn’t know why he kept her in this horrible situation. 

Harrison pressed a kiss to Tom’s forehead before moving his head so he could get up, he’d promised Nat he’d go out with her tonight. 

__________

Tom woke to find Harrison gone from where he was when he fell asleep. He got up and walked to his room, to find him wearing his “going out” clothes. 

“You look nice” Tom mumbled rubbing his eyes.

“Aw, thanks” Haz replied, smiling. He turned away to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. He smiled when he’d turned back around. 

“Where are you going?” Tom asked. 

“Out with Nat” Haz replied. Tom tried to hide the disappointment in his face when he’d heard. Harrison ducked behind the mirror to see Tom’s face and reaction to what he’d said, but Tom was an actor, so he easily masked his face and smiled. 

“Have fun” Tom simply replied, before going back into his own room, and slamming the door enough to grab his sister’s attention. 

She sighed and opened his door walking in after him. 

“Tom, you can’t just be angry because he has a girlfriend and he’s going out with her” Maddy said, knowing exactly what Tom was annoyed about. 

“You have to say something to him, confront him” Maddy continued. 

“You don’t understand Maddy, the only thing you’ve ever been in love with was that horse you treated, you never known what it’s like, so just go away” Tom snapped. Maddy had experienced enough of her dramatic brother to ignore him. 

“Tom, we’re not having this discussion, you need to tell him you like him” Maddy said. 

“Mads, I don’t like him, I love him”


	2. The Wrong Choice or The Right Choice

Harrison shuddered slightly as the alcohol ran down his throat. He knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to drink while he was with Natasha, because he couldn’t pretend as well, when he had alcohol in his body. 

“What’s wrong Harrison?” Natasha asked. 

“Nothing, why?” He shot back, a bit too quickly. 

“You just seem off” she replied. 

He shrugged. 

“You know what, let’s go home” Natasha said. 

“Are you sure?” Harrison asked surprised. 

“Yea, take me back to your place” Natasha suggested, and damn Harrison didn’t want to do that, let alone in the same house as Tom. But he plastered a fake smile and nodded. 

_____________

Harrison and Natasha arrived home earlier than Tom had expected. Tom had just about settled his decision that he’d tell Harrison, but when he saw them enter the house together, her lips encased in Harrison’s, his heart broke again. What he didn’t know, was that Tom felt even worse doing this in front of Tom, and with a girl he wasn’t in love with. 

He carried her back to his room anyway. Tom could literally hear everything, and it was driving him up the wall. 

“Tom, Tom let’s go” Maddy, who knew exactly what was going on said, taking him and shoving him out of the house. 

Maddy took his hand and they walked out of their house, Tom saying nothing. You could cut the tension with a butter knife. Madeline could see the tears forming in his eyes. They glistened under the moonlit night. 

“Tom, there’s nothing you can do about it. For one crying won’t help” she said reaching up to wipe his tears.

“What would I do without you Maddy?” He asked, laughing through his tears.

“You’d be stuck with Harry” she joked back. 

He smiled and listened as she continued to talk to take his mind off things. 

_____________

Harrison didn’t want to have sex with a girl he wasn’t in love with, which is why he stopped her half way. 

And then Harrison broke down and began to cry. 

He didn’t know if it was from the over whelming feeling of what they’d just done, or the alcohol, but whatever it was, he knew he had to end this relationship now. 

Natasha lay beside him, and as she leaned over to kiss him, and ask why he was crying, he stopped her. 

“I can’t do this anymore” He said, tears streaming down his face. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Natasha, I haven’t been doing this right, I know I’m so sorry, I should’ve told you earlier, I’ve made a mistake” Harrison starts.  
“I can’t do this to you anymore, you deserve so much better I thought I loved you and I know how horrible I sound, saying these things” Harrison continues, and Natasha cuts him off. 

“What are you on about, get to the point” Natasha says 

“I’m in love with Tom” he spilled out, and he didn’t even see the hand come up. It hit him hard and he put his hand up to ease the stinging. 

“Ok, I deserve that” Harrison replied, and then Natasha was speaking. 

“That explains a lot Harrison, and the heart wants what it wants, I can’t stop you, but I can get out of your way” Natasha said, moving to put her clothes on.

“No Natasha it’s not like that” Harrison started, but it was, it was exactly like that. She shrugged and she was gone. 

Tom walked in just as she walked out, and she eyed him and Maddy up, before storming out. 

Tom gave Maddy wide eyes and Maddy nodded back. 

Harrison lay in tears, he’d lost the one person he trusted almost much as Tom, all because he was in love with his best friend. 

Tom entered the house and went straight to bed, saying a quick goodnight to Maddy and giving her a kiss on the cheek, before leaving. Maddy needed to find out what’d happened to Harrison. He knocked on the door and Harrison quickly got up and put some clothes on. 

“Come in” he said, but he deflated when he saw it wasn’t Tom. 

“What happened?” Maddy asked, and Harrison started crying again. 

She wrapped him in a hug, gently rubbing his back. 

“I think there’s someone you should talk to, it might brighten both your nights” Maddy suggested, and Haz nodded.


	3. You Might Never Have Been Mine

Maddy pulled Tom out of bed. 

“I know you’re not asleep” Maddy said and Tom opened his eyes. 

“Uh, I’m not talking to him, not with her there.” Tom groaned. 

“Natasha’s gone…..for good” Maddy said and Tom’s eyes widened, he nodded vigourisely and proceeded to Haz’s room. 

___________

Harrison lay back on the bed and took his shirt off, there was no point staying up now, he’d just confessed to his girlfriend (ex) and now he had Tom to deal with. These day’s just thinking about Tom made him feel…… and he’d stopped Natasha part way through their intimate session, because it didn’t feel right, so that was how he found himself stroking himself off with Tom’s name on his lips. the Blonde groaned as he sped up. 

Speak of the devil. 

Tom opened the door, to find Harrison lying on his bed, doing things…. all while saying his name. Harrison saw Tom and his hand jerked away from where it was. He blushed before stuttering, and quickly covering himself. The brunette closed the door, and slid down the back. This was just a complete mess. 

“I should not have seen that” Tom mumbled. 

Harrison opened the door (clothed this time) and found Tom on the floor. 

“I can explain.” Harrison said. 

The brunette stood up and faced Harrison. 

“Yes, you’ve got a lot of explaining to do” was all Tom could say before he walked 

He sat down on the bed and Harrison blushed and covered his face with his hands. 

“I’m not going to bother with rubbish and after seeing…that, you just deserve a straight explanation” Harrison started. 

“I love you Tom, I have for so long and I thought dating Natasha would change the way I saw you, I didn’t want to upset you and change the way you felt about me, us being best mates for so long, dating Nat, only showed that I couldn’t be with anyone except you.” Haz began. 

“And what you saw was just me…..doing exactly that” Harrison said. Tom blushed and turned away. 

“H-Haz, i’ve got a lot to say, but maybe I don’t need to say it all, maybe all I need to say is I love you too” Tom said back, and Harrison smiled weakly. Tom pulled him in for a hug and held him there. Harrison collapsed into his embrace and inhaled his caramel scent. 

Tom pulled back and gently brought Harrison close, giving him enough time to pull away but he didn’t he wanted to feel Tom’s lips on his own. A feeling he’d craved for so long. Tom’s lips melted against his own and for a moment he thought he’d just tasted heaven. Well Tom was his heaven so it made sense. His hands made their way to Tom’s chocolate brown curls, gently tugging at them as Tom deepened their kiss. 

Maddy and Harry who’d seen everything except for the first part….(thank god) sighed and silently applauded…. it really took a while for those idiots to figure things out didn’t it. Maddy grabbed Harry and pulled him along. 

“Let’s not watch how far that goes” Maddy suggested. 

Harry laughed. 

“Those two….” Harrison said, aiming at Maddy and Harry giggling outside. 

Tom moved to close the door, before pressing a kiss to Harrison’s lips again. Tom moved pushing Haz onto the bed. 

The two continued their session, and Tom realised before Harrison did. 

“Forgot I interrupted you…” Tom teased, aiming to Harrison’s very obvious hard on. 

“Oh shit” Harrison mumbled completely embarrassed. 

“That’s the second time I’ve done something totally and utterly embarrassing” Harrison said, hiding his face. 

“Hey, it’s fine, don’t beat yourself up about it” Tom replied, and Harrison moved his hands away from his face. 

“Do you want me to deal with it?” Tom asked, and Harrison blushed, but nodded. 

______________

Studying was always annoying with 3 boys in the house, but when two of them were giggling away doing who knows what on the couch outside Maddy’s room, it didn’t help her at all. She got up and shut her door, but that didn’t make much difference. 

After all she’d done for them, the least they could do was take their cuddling and giggling elsewhere. 

She rolled her eyes as she listened to them laugh over something incredibly stupid, which was why she’d decided to take her work elsewhere instead. 

__________

“Maddy where are you going?” Tom asked. 

“Away from you two, honestly I didn’t think that when you got together you’d sit there giggling the whole time while I’m here trying to learn how we can do canon bone surgery on a horse so it doesn’t have to be put down.” Maddy joked, and Tom and Haz blushed. 

“Anyway I’ll see you later” Maddy said. 

“No no, we’ll go, you stay here” Harrison offered, grabbing Tom and heading out. 

She groaned “I just packed up” she complained, and the boys laughed. 

Once they were out, Tom spoke. 

“We have to at least thank her. Harry would never have helped us like that.” 

“Well, if she hadn’t made us confess who know’s what might’ve happened” Harrison replied, taking Tom in his arms and pulling him in.

“You might never have been mine” he whispered.


End file.
